


All Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

by evergrove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: A 5 x 200 words ficlet based on five cuddly prompts, which turned smutty. Emma is horny but she must wait. Established SQ.





	1. Monthly agony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/gifts).



"Fuck, I'm horny."

"Emma, no need to be so crude."

"But I am," Emma whined, "I wanna fuck you so bad it hurts. I hate this, I hate having to wait one week each month, and I hate, hate, hate being so fucking horny." Emma was basically crying now.

"Come here," Regina opened her arms and pulled Emma in for a tight hug. Emma came willingly and immediately started nibbling on Regina's collarbone.

"I love your collarbones. They feel so good against my tongue and teeth."

Regina smirked. This was the way to distract Emma when she was overly dramatic.

"Tomorrow night I'm all yours. Henry will stay at his friends and we have the whole house to ourselves," Regina said, reminding Emma of their plans.

"That's tomorrow. What about today?"

"Tonight is movie night with Henry. He chose Matrix."

"Not again. I've seen that movie so many times that I know all the lines. And not in a good way," Emma said, still annoyed.

"I know, darling. You don't have to actually watch it, snuggle with me on the couch. But if you start snoring, I won’t be responsible for what happens to you."

"You can punish me tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: SQ / "If you start snoring, I won’t be responsible for what happens to you."


	2. There is no spoon

"Like mother, like son" was the thought on Regina's mind, while they were watching The Matrix. Henry was sprawled on the floor, and Emma was sprawled on top of her on the couch. Emma's breath tickled her neck, and she wanted to kiss Emma. So she did, even though she couldn't reach her mouth.

"Sleepy," mumbled Emma.

"I'm happy to be your mattress."

Emma dozed off again, and Regina continued to watch the movie. Henry had hoarded all the popcorn to himself now that Emma was out.

A moment later she felt Emma's right hand sliding under her shirt and her fingertips were tickling her sides. Then the fingertips traced the outline of her bra.

"Emma."

Emma's hand didn't still, but continued to explore under her shirt. Her nipples were getting taut and Regina suppressed a moan.

"You're not nice, you know."

"I think I'm being extremely nice."

"Moms, really? Movies are made for watching, not for talking," Henry said, not even looking at them.

"Sorry," Emma said. "It's not like we're gonna miss anything."

Henry sighed. "Ma, honestly, I'm not a kid. I know what you're doing there. Just stop it."

Regina snorted and Emma blushed, stilling her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: SQ / "Movies are made for watching, not for asking questions." I modified this a bit to fit it better.


	3. The terrible, horrible, no good, very bad

The Matrix was finally over and Henry sound asleep in his room. Emma was in bed reading one of Henry's comics when Regina returned from the bathroom. She crawled on top of her and kissed her.

"Is that your hand on my leg?" Regina wondered aloud.

"No, I'm just happy to see you," Emma said suggestively. Regina groaned and slapped her on the side.

"Your jokes are so awful. I don't know why I'm with you." She sounded appalled but grinned.

Emma looked faux-hurt and started to turn away. Regina coaxed her back and kissed her long and sweet. She stroked her hair and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm with you because you make me laugh. You make me happy. For that, I tolerate your awful sense of humor," Regina said, seriously.

"I've got a dirty tongue and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Oh god. You are something else. But... I miss your tongue, so much. My clit twitched from the worst joke I've ever heard, that's how much I miss you."

"I can help you with that. We don't need to wait till tomorrow."

"I want you to make me scream, Ms. Swan. We will wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: SQ / "Is that your hand on my leg?"


	4. A three course meal

Emma was cooking when Regina came home the following evening.

"Smells good. An omelet?"

"Yeah, we need the protein. Got two smoothies in the fridge for later."

Regina kissed her across the counter. "Wait... are you even wearing pants?"

"Um, no. I had mud all over my jeans. Pongo," she explained. "Aren't you glad, easier access and all," she winked and approached Regina.

Regina hummed and let her hands roam Emma's shoulders, down her arms to her ass, covered only by boxers. She loved the feel of Emma's ass.

Emma was biting and sucking her neck fervently. "I'm so ready for you. I've been thinking about you all day. How you'll take me right here, fill me and fuck me."

Regina cupped Emma's pussy - she was so wet already. "Right here, right now?" Regina made sure.

"Yes."

Regina stroked Emma's pussy while they kissed. She was teasing her clit when she heard Emma's almost inaudible "inside." Regina wanted to make Emma wild, and doing a little "come hither" motion on her g-spot was just the thing. She felt her tighten and then Emma was coming hard.

"Just in time for dinner," Emma laughed, breathless. "You're dessert."

"Yes, appetizer of mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: SQ / "Are you even wearing pants??"


	5. Afterglow

The journey from kitchen to their bedroom had been orgasmic. They didn't even make it to the stairs before Emma had knelt and given Regina the first one and then another just before they had reached the top of the stairs. The joys of having the house to themselves were plenty. After several more rounds, including one in the shower, they were finally sated.

"You’re hogging the blankets," Regina said when she again joined Emma in bed.

"Nah, just trying to get warm. Come, there's always room for you." Regina sighed happily when she curled in Emma's arms. "Do you know what's best?"

"Do enlighten me."

"Afterglow Netflix. We can continue where we left yesterday. I was just about to get to the good part," Emma smiled while she licked her lips and brushed Regina's nipples.

"I'm guessing your version of Netflix and chill makes me miss whatever we're watching and requires a re-watch later with Henry." Regina burrowed deeper in the blankets. "Let's just sleep for a while."

“I did fuck you good.”

“Well. You fucked me _well_.”

“ _May_ I strangle you?”

"One thing I am not into." Regina looked too smug when Emma tried to control her laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: SQ / "You’re hogging the blankets!"


End file.
